Chapter 13: Back home
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: For English class I had to write another chapter for the book in which predicting the boy's future life. Will they ever have a normal life? Will they fit in with their peers? Find out by reading this : R&R please sucky summary and title, I know onesho


**A/N: In English class we recently finished reading Lord of the Flies and we had a project to do over spring break, it was a two part project first part was a short news paper article, which is right below this and the second part was writing a next chapter of what the boys lives would be like.**

**Lost Boys Found**

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt."

Several little boys of various ages were on their way to a safe place away from the dangers of the war when their plane was shot down and crashed into the sea below. No adults had survived and the young boys were left to find for themselves on an island in the middle of nowhere. The plane and bodies have yet to be found

All but three boys survived. The first one was around the age of six and it was stated by one of the boys named Ralph that he had died in the first signal fire that the boys had tried to make. The two other deaths were considered as murdered.

Nothing has yet been said of will become of the young 'murderers'.

**A/N: This next part is the continuation chapter that I had to write, I'd appreciate it if you'd review it once you finish reading and for the fun of it, give me a grade on it. lol, hope it'll be a good grade.**

The long ride home was a silent and awkward ride, none of the boys dared to speak unless spoken to, most still had tears leaking down their faces and rubbed at their faces as more tears spilled.

It was clear to the men who had rescued the boys that the boys would probably have to relearn all their proper manners.

Once back in familiar territory, each boy was asked their names and names of their parents. It was hard for most of them to even remember their last name, after the long months of being on the island.

"Well, until we can get in contact with your parents, you each will wash up ," said one of the older men.

The boys did as told, still none of them speaking. Ralph had made sure to keep a good distance away from most of them, especially Jack and Roger. As Ralph bathed he silently wished his dear friend Piggy was here with him, to fill this awkward silence and end this immense lonely feeling.

"If only we had waited until a little longer to confront them about his specs," he mumbled quietly to himself, "Piggy would be here and talking about how glad he'd finally be to know he'd soon be with his aunty again." Ralph sighed and looked down.

Once bathed, the children were giving clothes –not all the clothes fit though- Ralph left the washroom and looked around, some of the boys were seated, some were not As he looked around he noticed Jack was seated and staring at the floor, when Jack and Ralph's eyes met, they both frowned and Ralph turned away.

Samneric approached Ralph; their faces clean of the 'war paint' and damp hair hanging by their cheeks, having yet to be cut.

"I hope you don't hate us, Ralph," started Sam, or was it Eric? Ralph couldn't tell between the two. "We didn't want to tell about your hiding spot, honest," ended the other twin.

"It's okay," Ralph said, not really wanting to think about how close to death he almost was on the burning island, "I don't hate you guys."

* * *

Within a few days each boy was back with their parents. They were each asked what had happened on the island and each boy, except for Roger and Jack, told the truth. Jack was terrified of what his parents would think of him, after hearing that he did, as was Roger. Eventually both boys were sent to a military school as punishment for murder, seeing as they were too young for jail.

Simon's parents were devastated at the loss of their only son and wanted each boy who harmed their son severely punished.

Piggy's aunty cried as soon as she found out her darling nephew was killed, although she was the hardest to contact seeing as none of the boy's knew Piggy's real name. She also thanked Ralph for defending her nephew during his last few months of living, she had nothing to say to Jack or Roger and their parents except for the fact they should have raised their kids better.

The littluns clung to their parents and couldn't wait to go home, despite the fact they were too young to understand death, parents worried their children would be traumatized. When the parents of the littlun with the birthmark on his face, his mother –who had an identical birthmark on her face, like her son- weeped in the father's arms, while holding her recently born daughter. Both parents saddened their daughter would never meet her older brother and their son would never meet his little sister.

For the ones that went back to school, Samneric and Ralph ended up going to the same school, Samneric often tried to talk with Ralph every chance they could, but Ralph often stared into space. During recess, while other kids played, Ralph sat in the shade by the fence, staring up at the clouds. When kids asked him to join their games, he politely refused. Ralph was referred to as the 'weird kid', because he never played and barely ever spoke. Even at home Ralph never spoke as much as he used to. He couldn't forget what happened at the island. He often wondered if Piggy and Simon talked to each other up in heaven, and wondered what they would think if they had gone back to school.

When questioned, Ralph always said he was fine and everything was alright. He knew as long as he could put a fake smile on his face people would believe he was fine. Although to Ralph, things would never be 'just fine' anymore. In his dreams, every night, he dreamed about that, and the beast. In his dreams, he'd see death over and over again and there was no one to save him from these nightmares. Ralph knew, he'd never have a normal life again, because even if he forced himself to stop thinking about it, the beasts of the island, the beast that was inside of them all, would never stop haunting his dreams.


End file.
